Matsutoshi Tugawa
Lieutenant Matsutoshi Tugawa is an officer of the Jade Empire Armed Forces. History Tugawa was the youngest son of Shinobi Tugawa, a Crane clan lord who the Black Star Confederacy used to replace Governor G'shan Di'te. Tugawa was raised as a sai'mrai, and always intended to join the Shau'ghunate Guard. He enlisted at age 17 and was assigned to the ill-fated starship Kaloskagathia on its extragalactic mission. As a result, when the Kalos returned to the Jade Empire, young Ensign Tugawa had become a senior lieutenant with experience in naval tactics, exploration and xenology. He had married a fellow crewer, an engineer named Betta from Sevrance IV, who died fighting the Xenovores. He had also served as XO of the corvette Besh, a captured Xenovore Hunter Ship. Late in the expedition, he discovered that he had a very weak affinity for the Force, and was trained to a limited extent by Ember Rekali. He sustained injuries in the last weeks of the Xenovore War, losing his left eye and his left leg above the knee. Several months after his return to known space, Lieutenant Tugawa was reassigned to serve as a liaison officer to the BSC. He was stationed onboard the Ranger when a spatial phenomenon transported it far outside known space. His weak Force talents proved as useful as his education in keeping the Ranger's crew safe and alive. When it found its way back, Tugawa had progressed in confidence and ability to the point where he was granted Level Two status. He can still only use the Force in simple and weak ways, but he is reliable and disciplined, and has been taken under the wings of Lukiel Miisa and Sensei Akemi Nakamura. Personality Raised by a clan lord but matured by an eight-year war, Tugawa is grounded and introspective. He likes to be useful, and dislikes it when his advice is ignored. He can control his facial expressions almost totally. It is telling that he uses the traditional, curved kiai'ta longsword and makizash shortsword rather than the jiann, which is much more popular among young Jadeworlders. Like most native Jadeworlders, he is very morally conservative. Force Abilities Tugawa can sense danger and occasionally has strong hunches. When exerting maximum focus, he can reliably move small objects. His potential is extremely low. Like all Patriots, he does not wear any specific insignia, and few know he has Force training. Other Skills During the Kalos' eight-year mission, Tugawa completed a full course of study in xenobiology under the tutelage of the medical and science officers. His specialties are insectoid anatomy and psychology, enhanced by experience with the Kabeen hive mind and the Xenovores. He is a competent martial artist and swordsman and a decent shot. He paints watercolors and is an expert calligrapher. In his teenage years, his father outfitted him with a variant of the Command Tactical Implant, which was updated at his enlistment. Its capacities include systems access and information processing, allowing him to make quick calculations. It also includes a comlink, and connects via hardline to his prosthetic left eye and leg. The leg and eye themselves have no special features. They are fully lifelike.